Ceguera
by Rdk
Summary: Hay personas que ven las cosas como son, otras que las ven como quieren verlas y otros que no las ven porque no pueden...O eso piensa Cho.


**Disclaimer:** Ya sabéis que todos los nombres de personas, lugares y objetos que reconozcáis los creó la maravillosa mente de JK Rowling, el resto son desvaríos de la mía.

* * *

**Ceguera**

Hasta hace unos años, Cho Chang distinguía dos grupos de personas: los que son amables, simpáticos y decentes y que por tanto merece la pena conocer y los que son tan estúpidos como reflejan sus comentarios, los típicos por los que haces el esfuerzo de contar hasta veinte para no darles una bofetada delante de todo el mundo. De este último grupo había miles de integrantes, del primero no tantos. Pero ahora Cho clasificaba a las personas en tres grupos: los que ven lo que realmente hay, los que no lo ven porque realmente no pueden verlo y los que ven las cosas como quieren verlas no como en realidad son. Si alguien le preguntara a Cho en que grupo está, contestaría sin dudarlo que ella pertenece al primer (y escaso) grupo de personas. Y contestaría sin dudar, porque sabe perfectamente lo que hay y lo que está haciendo, sabe que no está bien, que una persona honesta lo haría de otra manera, pero también sabe que es feliz y no quiere que eso cambie.

Y sabe que está mal porque Cho es el tercer vértice de un triangulo que no debería existir, porque nadie debería meterse en una relación de pareja. Pero ella lo hizo. Para ser más exactos, lo hace. Está en medio de la relación de Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. Cuando busca en su cabeza el momento en el que empezó todo, no lo encuentra, quizás porque comenzó sin querer o quizás porque no lo ha buscado bien. Cho piensa que empezó sin querer, que empezó como empiezan casi todas las relaciones, que empezó por ser _"compañeras de..."_ en este caso, compañeras de trabajo. Muchas horas en el mismo lugar, trabajando juntas, compartiendo cafés y el mal humor del ministro, ordenando las carpetas que Harry Potter descolocaba día si día también en busca de sabe Merlín que cosas. Demasiado tiempo juntas, tanto que se hicieron grandes amigas y al terminar el trabajo, se iban todos juntos a un bar que había cerca del Ministerio para despejarse y tomar algo. Pero nadie veía nada raro en esa relación.

El tiempo quiso hacerlas más que amigas y ellas se dejaron hacer y cualquier sitio un poco escondido, un poco oscuro o simplemente poco (o nada) transitado era bueno para compartir algo más que informes y cafés. Hermione estaba saliendo con Ron y si ese dato no era desconocido para todo el Ministerio, mucho menos lo iba a ser para Cho, pero la verdad es que era algo que le importaba mas bien poco. Porque sabía que últimamente compartía más cosas con Hermione que Ron. Como durante los últimos dos meses. Los turnos se habían cambiado, por lo que ahora entraba más tarde a trabajar, a la misma hora que Hermione, pero Ron seguía entrando a la misma hora. Algo que a Cho le hizo feliz, tanto que no pensaba en holgazanear y desaprovechar esas horas que le había regalado para estar con Hermione. Así que en vez de dormir un par de horas más, se seguía levantando a la misma hora, se iba a la cafetería que había en frente del piso de Hermione y simplemente era cuestión de esperar a que el pelirrojo se fuera al trabajo. Momento en el que Cho salía de la cafetería para entrar en la cama de Hermione. Algunos dirían que esa actitud no podía ser sana, otros simplemente dirían que era amor.

En una de esas mañanas, Hermione le dijo a Cho que esa noche hablaría con Ron, porque no era justo ni para él ni para ellas. No era justo para él, porque le estaban mintiendo, las dos, Hermione cuando le decía que tenía trabajo por hacer en el Ministerio y Cho cuando quedaba con él para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla (algo muy habitual desde hacía unas semanas) y le decía que no sabía porque Hermione estaba tan rara últimamente. Y no era justo para ellas, porque tenían que esconderse. Tal y como Hermione había dicho, esa noche se sentaron a hablar, algo que, por lo que Cho sabía, no hacían demasiado a menudo. Reconocieron que no estaban como antes, que su relación se basaba en la inercia y que aunque se querían, las cosas habían cambiado. Finalmente decidieron romper.

Al día siguiente, Hermione y Cho quedaron en el Callejón Diagon, fueron a tomar algo y hablaron. Hermione le contó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior (que no era poco), Cho le preguntó si le había dicho lo que había entre ellas y Hermione le dijo que le pareció un poco precipitado pero que era cuestión de tiempo que se enterara. Todo es cuestión de tiempo. Cho deseó besarla y lo hizo. Y comprobó que ya no tenía esa sensación de culpabilidad al hacerlo, no es que antes le importara, pero la diferencia era notable y estaba agradecida por ello. Se fueron a trabajar, pero esa noche se volvieron a ver para celebrar la "libertad" de Hermione.

Cuando Cho volvió al trabajo, se encontró encima de su mesa, un sobre que era para ella. Era de Ron. Cho se esperaba una nota que pusiera algo parecido a _"Mi relación se ha ido a pique por tu culpa, ¡hija de mantícora!"_. Pero no encontró nada de eso, solo quería verla después del trabajo porque necesitaba hablar con ella. Le envió la contestación diciéndole que salía a las ocho, que la esperase en la puerta del Ministerio. A las ocho en punto, Cho salió del edificio y se encontró a Ron apoyado en una farola, esperándola. Se fueron a un bar, cuando iban por la segunda cerveza, el chico por fin empezó a hablar. Le dijo a Cho que su relación con Hermione no estaba bien desde hacía tiempo, que habían hablado y que al final habían decidido dejarlo. Cho le dijo que ya lo sabía. A Ron no le pareció raro, porque estaba claro que ellas eran amigas y que pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, le dijo que porque él y Hermione lo hubieran dejado, no era motivo para que no pudieran seguir siendo amigos. Cho se asombró _"¿De verdad no ves lo que hay?"_. Lo pensó, porque era incapaz de decirlo en voz alta. Se lo pensó un tiempo, y tal vez por culpabilidad o porque en el fondo le había cogido cariño, le dijo que podían ser amigos, pero que su verdadera amiga era Hermione. Ron sonrió y le dijo _"Tiempo al tiempo"_

En ese momento, Cho se reafirmó en su postura a la hora de clasificar a las personas, pero lamentó que el chico que tenía en frente fuera de los que no veían las cosas porque no podían verlas.


End file.
